Final Fantasy Record Keeper version differences
The following is the list of version differences present in various releases of Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Notes * The game may be updated from the client side, server side. or both. * Operating system support: Square Enix and DeNA Games generally advise users to defer major OS updates for both iOS and Android devices until internal testing has been completed and a formal announcement is made regarding OS support. Neither company shall be held responsible for, nor will either company answer requests related to use of an unsupported system. Japanese version Release dates * September 24, 2014: original release. International version Release dates * March 17, 2015: soft release in Canada. * March 25, 2015: worldwide release. Changes from the Japanese release * Paintings for the first five Final Fantasy titles use screenshots from their recent releases rather than their original ones: the original Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy II, and Final Fantasy V use screenshots taken from their Mobile release, and Final Fantasy III and Final Fantasy IV use screenshots taken from the 3D versions ported to Mobile devices. * The gifts for Halloween 2015 had realm synergy appropriate for the event that was going on at the time, which was different between the versions. The Japanese version's has Final Fantasy X realm synergy, while the Global version's Evil Lantern has Final Fantasy XIII realm synergy. Furthermore, the weapon's type was changed from Blitzball to Thrown, presumably because Blitzball is not a sport in the world of Final Fantasy XIII. The Witch's Hat had its realm synergy changed in the same fashion but was otherwise unaffected. * The order of events differs between regions, even with a staggered schedule. One notable example is that the global release issued Of Shinra and Legends first, while Japan opened with Light Against the Darkness. There were also several events related to titles that never saw global release, e.g. Final Fantasy World Wide Words. *Voices are disabled in some promotional videos as well as some Limit Break attack. Update history Previous updates View history for: 2015 - 2016 January 3, 2017 ''CAUTION: Stability issues continue to be reported under Android 7.x "Nougat". If your phone is preloaded with or eligible for the new OS, please defer your upgrade, or discontinue use of the game.A Nougat bug tracker Reddit feed.'' * Android client updated to 5.0.3 with multiplayer + bug fixes. February 2, 2017 * Raid party forum added to official wiki * Raid system updates: * The following units were adjusted: ** Cyan's Attack increased ** Cloud's HP, Attack increased; Samurai abilities raised from 3★ to 5★; gains Demonsblood Empowered Sphere. * Hall of Rites updates: ** Heroes added: Dorgann, Angeal, Seymour, Minfilia, Alphinaud ** Memory Crystals added: Dorgann, Angeal, Seymour, Minfilia, Alphinaud, Warrior ** Memory Crystal IIs added: Dorgann, Angeal, Seymour, Minfilia, Alphinaud, Summoner March 14, 2017 This list may be incomplete * Announcements have now been sorted by category * Preparations were made for the global 2nd Anniversary. March 21, 2017 * iOS client updated to 5.1.2; bugs fixed. Elsewhere in March * Changes have been made in the processing of elemental attacks. * Attack Count added. Conditions apply. April 3, 2017 * Android client updated to 5.1.1. Bugs fixed. April 14, 2017 * Preparations were made for the April 15–18 Easter Egg Hunt. April 19, 2017 * Daily Dungeons significantly expanded. The changes in implementation required the reset of all Daily Dungeon progress. ** Each day now offers two rooms. Primary room now supports two sets of heroes at once, is unchanged from 2016; secondary rooms added for other Realms, with more drops and another Bonus EXP dungeon. ** Number of battle rooms has been reduced from 6 to 4. Difficulties adjusted. April 20, 2017 * Chain Soul Breaks introduced. With a Chain Soul Break, damage output will increase with the number of uses in a single battle. Number of hits in chains is also displayed. * Witch abilities added April 24, 2017 * Support withdrawn for Android 2.3.x. Users are advised to upgrade to Android 4.0 or later. * Hall of Rites updates: ** Heroes added: Emperor, Cloud of Darkness, Lann, Reynn ** Memory Crystals: Emperor, Cloud of Darkness, Lann, Reynn, Knight ** Memory Crystal IIs: Emperor, Cloud of Darkness, Lann, Reynn, Dark Knight, Dragoon, Spellblade * The following characters were adjusted: ** Wol: Can now use 4★ Monk abilities ** Palom & Porom: Can now equip light armor ** Galuf: Can now equip katanas. May 12, 2017 * Hall of Rites updates: ** Memory Crystal IIIs unlocked: Emperor, Edward, Palom, Porom, Shadow, Cyan, Kefka, Cid (VII), Reno, Vincent, Laguna, Fujin, Raijin, Steiner, Freya, Kimahri, Paine, Larsa, Sazh, Noel. May 19–20, 2017 * A compensation package was announced and launched in response to login failures during late April 2017: ** A total of 15 Mythril has been comp'd to all players. ** (5/20-5/27): Raid Relaunch campaign and Women of the World revived. All current progress has been retained. All related Relic Draws and Raids were also revived. ** (6/3-6/10): Family Secrets revived. * Server-side glitch: The Samurai class ability Hailstorm was released earlier than planned; it will remain available and be offered at Fat Chocobo's Gysahl Exchange. * A Special Login Bonus and a Double Greens campaign will be launched at future dates. May 26, 2017 * The Junction ability has been added as a possible effect in Burst Mode. Certain Burst Mode Soul Break abilities change behavior according to the user's Junction Level. This value begins at 1 with the first use of a junctionable Burst Mode ability. Maximum Junction Level varies according to user and the Soul Break in play. May 31, 2017 * Equipment caps have been raised as follows: ** Equipment: up to 700 pieces maximum ** Abilities: up to 500 skills maximum ** Vault: no changes issued * A glitch affecting the Entrust skill has been resolved; the Soul Gauge failed to charge when used. This issue was identified between March 14 and May 31, 2017 June 2, 2017 * Mimic augment added to Burst Mode. June 8, 2017 * Support for Legend Record Spheres and Legend Materia has been introduced. For details, see in-game help * 5★ Motes added * Hall of Rites updated References Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper